Power Rangers Reunion
by SlytherinKing240699
Summary: it had been a year of peace in reefside until a new threat had arisen and forced some old retired teams to join a fight that might never end Tommy Kimberly Conner Kira Jason Trini Blake Tori Cole Alyssa Other pairings as we go through
1. a new threat arises

**Power Rangers Reunion**

**Prologue**: Ever since the destruction of Mesagog the small town of Reefside was wondering wear the Power Rangers were so they could thank them for saving them personally but only two people knew who they were personally and they would take that to their graves those people were Cassidy and Devin. During the day Conner McKnight former Leader and Red ranger of the Dino team was teaching kids soccer and building up their confidences when they had none, Kira Ford was Teaching kids the love of music and teaching them how to play instruments, Ethan was helping Dr.O in the lab with new technology software and Trent was helping Haley in the Cybercafe. It was summer time now so School was out and the students soon to be seniors were excited Especially the former Dino Rangers.

**Chapter 1: A new threat arises**

Conner, Ethan and Kira were all hanging round the cybercafe when the earth began to shake this made Conner a bit uneasy he thought that with Mesagog gone there would be no problems and that all would be safe and once the shaking had stopped he got Ethan,Tent and Kira together and told them they were going to Tommy's house, Once they reached their teachers and old teammates house they all entered and made their way down to the Dino lab Where Tommy said "I was just about to call you guys i found something going on and then our Gems started to glow as if the power was returning" and just like that the Dino gems returned to their respected holders and Conner was wondering what was going on and so Tommy told the team that a new threat has come to earth and it would take more than the Dino Rangers to get the job done and so Tommy used the computer and called his old friends Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy and Kimberly to see if they could feel what was going on a few seconds ago. The first to Pick up was Jason and Trini since they were now married and so Tommy asked "Jason did you feel that earthquake a few minutes ago?" "Yh bro" came Jason's reply and soon the rest of the original team had answered the call and they all said they felt something and that was when a glow started and Tommy found his old Morpher glowing a bright white light and the same went for Jason and Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly and so Tommy picked up his white ranger morpher and so did the rest and then he called it "It's Morphin time" and then each of the original rangers called their respected dinosaurs and they were transformed into their old ranger costumes. This made the Dino Rangers look on with amazement and then Conner asked "So who will be our new Black Ranger and so Tommy said he knew of someone who would join them and so he made a call to another friend and when Tommy returned he said an old friend of his would willingly join them and when Conner asked who Tommy just said "Adam Park" then Kira said as in the Adam park who i helped awhile ago" Tommy nodded his head and then turned to the screen and said "Guys i have a teleportation sequence that im sending you now so ill see you soon" After the call ended five streaks of light had entered the Dino lab and then the Dino thunder rangers met their predecessors.

After a while Adam had arrived and when the black Dino gem accepted him he morphed into the black Dino Ranger then demorphed and so their team consisted of 11 rangers the original six and the Dino thunder team now with Adam joining them and soon the alarm had gone off and what they saw were not Putties, Tengu warriors or Teranadrones what they saw was creatures made out of some sort of ooze and this made Tommy, Kimberly, Adam and Billy have flashbacks when they had a villain known as Ivan Ozze nearly destroy the city of Angel Grove and so the four rangers gave some insight on what they were dealing with and if the comet didn't destroy Ivan then he must have come back for revenge and so Jason, Zack, Trini, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent listened and then they morphed "It's Morphin Time, White Tiger, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops, Saber-tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus, Dino Thunder Power up, White Ranger Dino Power Ha" and soon the new team had left with the originals teleporting and the Dino Rangers on their Raptor cycles and they met up and started the fight with the goons.

During the fight Conner noticed that Kira had more of the purple oozeie goons on her and so without thinking he rushed over and helped her, Conner had liked Kira for sometime now and he wanted to tell her he just never found the time and so he had to show her how she could rely on him as a teammate again, Out of nowhere twelve more rangers had joined in the fight the teams were Wild force and Ninja storm Tommy was glad and soon the four reds and the crimson thunder ranger had all used an attack form with their teams and soon the goons were all destroyed or rather splatted. Once the four teams were out of sight they demorphed and the Dino thunder rangers had said Hello to the Ninjas team and then introduced themselves to the Wild force team. after they all met up at the Dino Lab Cole Evens the leader of the wild force team spoke "We felt a disturbance and we all met up and i could sense something was wrong that was when the anamerium had brought me and my team here" Conner was confused and so Alyssa continued "It's a floating island in the sky where our zords are" this made more sense to them and then a phone stared ringing, it was Conner's and so he answered only to use his Dino powers to dash out of the room at superhuman speed.

Tommy using his brain tracked Conner's phone and found him outside his home and when he got satellite image he saw destruction and they watched as Conner entered only to carry the body of his dead mother. Kira who had loved Conner since they met felt bad for him and soon Jason teleported to Conner without the others knowing and when Jason Returned he mentioned that he saw purple ooze all over and that a fire must have gone off. This had Tommy out of his seat and teleport straight to Conner and told the distraught young man that everything would be ok and soon Conner hugged his mentor and friend and just let tears fall. After a while Conner said he wanted to be alone and so Tommy left and with the new huge team watching Conner had entered his home closed the door and he wasn't seen again that day.


	2. conner's rage

**Power Rangers Reunion**

**Chapter 2: Conner's Rage**

It had been a week since Conner lost his mother and was seen by his whole team when the other rangers were not looking Conner had found trouble with the purple ooze goons and let out his anger upon them before any of his team mates could help him and when Conner left the creeps were already dealt with. Cole could understand where Conner was coming from especially when he found out that the main bad guy Master Org was the one who killed his parents before he even got to know them. After a long stressful day Conner decided to go for a run in the forest when all of a sudden it had gone really cold and this made Conner more aware that danger was coming but before he had a chance to defend himself he was slashed from behind and then his communicator had sent the alert to the rest of the rangers who found Conner in the dirt bleeding, Kira was so upset that she let out the ptera scream which made the other rangers cover their ears and soon Cole took his red shirt off and started to place a firm hold over the wound while the other rangers got help. Awhile Later Hunter had returned with some help and soon Conner was placed on a stretcher and only one person could go with him and so Kira decided she was the one to go with Conner and to keep the rest informed.

In the hospital room Conner was still unconscious and Kira was getting really worried he was going really pale and at one point she thought he turned blue. This had not been Conner's best week he had just lost his mother and then he was attacked from out of nowhere while he was on his run. Kira was dreading that Conner might not wake up and when she drifted off into an uneasy sleep during her sleep Kira was having really bad nightmares about Conner and him dying in front of her and when she woke up she noticed nurses and doctors checking on Conner's health examinations like blood pressure and his observations. When the nurse looked at Kira she asked in a polite voice "And who might you be dear?" "I'm Kira a friend of Conner's" came Kira's reply and when Kira asked how Conner was the nurse said he was healing fast and that it was unusual. Kira was happy and as soon as the nurse left the room Kira saw Conner's Dino gem glow and soon his wound had healed incredibly fast and he had woken up looking around. When Conner had realised he was in the hospital and that Kira was with him he started to move only to feel pain and when he finally got onto his back he looked into Kira's chocolate brown eyes and he told how he truly felt "Kira i love you i have for a very long time now and i didn't have the courage to tell you but now i do" Conner was worried that Kira still liked Trent but what shocked him was Kira had gotten up and kissed him and when it finally clicked in his head he started kissing back.

After a while the whole team had walked in and they noticed Conner was in better conditions than last time and then Tommy asked "Conner how are you?" Conner still upset about his mother just said "Im lost dr O im gonna have to move and i can't stand my dad hes a jerk" then Tommy said "How about you move to my place i mean its big enough and its just me in their" Conner was thinking about it and he asked "Are you sure Dr O i don't want to be a burden" "Conner you wont be" was Tommy's reply and so Conner agreed and then Tommy mentioned that he had to sort out the official documents and he also needed to tell someone something important but he was going to do that when the time was right.

A few days later Conner was released and into Tommy's care until he finished school. When Conner asked all Tommy said was "Conner i adopted you because i care man" Conner was speechless and when he walked through the door the other ranger said "Welcome home Conner" and then Kira waled up to him and kissed him and this caught the attention of everyone in the room, After everything had settled down Jason asked to talk to Conner alone and so the first red ranger and Conner had left the room and Jason Offered to help train Conner in martial arts to help control his rage and so Conner readily agreed and then Conner being a fair guy said "Oh Jason i have a way to get you a batalizer just a power boost when the fights get tough" Jason said that would be cool and they would talk to Haley and Billy about the designs and then Jason said they would meet up three times a week to train. When both red Rangers walked back into the house Hunter had walked up to Conner and said he could train him in the style of thunder ninja and Conner agreed to that too and that they would need to sort out a scheduled time to meet since he was getting trained by Jason and so Hunter agreed that when he aint training with Jason that he would train Conner and make him even better. After a while the lab sirens went off and that meant that them purple goons were back and so Tommy shouted "It's Morphin Time" and soon the rangers were in their colour coded suits and back to work on fighting to safe reefside. During the battle Conner called on the shield of triumph and he was taking the goons out none stop


End file.
